


Birthday Sniffles

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Birthday Sex, M/M, Omega Castiel, a/b/o dynamics, but it doesn’t go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: It’s Dean’s birthday, and as per usual, that means Castiel promised him a night of crazy hot sex. But then Castiel gets sick, and plans don’t end happening as usual.





	Birthday Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Here’s a fic in honor of my birthday (yesterday). I was gonna post it on my actual birthday, but the festivities and celebrations went a little longer than I thought they would, and when I got home I was exhausted. So, it’s a day late, but whatever. :) I hope you like it! I don’t feel overly confident about it, but I like it.

“ _Achoo!_ ”

Castiel sniffled and huffed out a breath. “Could you hand me a tissue please?”

Dean leaned over to grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand and carefully gave it to him. Castiel took it and thanked him, blowing his nose for the hundredth time before tossing the used tissue onto the ground and settling back against the bed. Dean watched him situate himself again, debating whether or not to continue having sex.

“Okay, continue,” Castiel said. Dean gave a few careful thrusts, still watching Castiel and debating as Castiel huffed out a small puff of air every time Dean pushed forward.

“You sure you want to be doing this right now?” Dean asked, “I don’t know if sex is the best for a sick person.”

Castiel popped one eye open to look back at Dean. “I promised you birthday sex,” he said, coughing as he pushed back against Dean.

“Okay, but you’re sick... I’m not going to hold it against you if you can’t do this, Cas. We’ve been together for five years, it’s not like we haven’t had other crazy nights of birthday sex,” Dean said. Castiel huffed and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“Just fuck me, Dean.” He tried to growl, but it turned into a coughing fit. Dean laughed under his breath as he reached over to grab another tissue for Castiel.

“Here’s the thing, though, babe,” he began, “First, you’re not getting as wet as you usually do, and second, I’m loosing my hardness because even if this feels good for you, it doesn’t look like it’s fun.”

Castiel huffed out a breath of air. “But I promised—”

“And you delivered. We’re having sex, but we don’t have to finish,” Dean said, “C’mon, let me draw you a bath and we’ll just have a nice, mellow evening with no extraneous activity.”

Castiel huffed in annoyance, but relented. Dean pulled out and cleaned them up a bit before propping Castiel up against the head board as he went to go run a bath. When he came back, Castiel’s eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly.

“Baby,” Dean said, shaking Castiel awake again. “You want to just go to sleep?”

Castiel pouted at him and sat up. “This has got to be your worst birthday yet,” he said, sniffling again. Dean frowned and shook his head.

“I don’t think so,” he said. Castiel frowned at him.

“I promised you a night of crazy, kinky, hot sex, and you got doggy position where you had to do all the work. _And_ you got snot and sniffles as the cherry on top,” Castiel said, “How could this be compared to any of either of our other birthday sex nights?”

“Well, I love you, and any time spent with you is the best time ever. So, any birthday, anniversary, or whatever I get to spend with you is the best way to celebrate any occasion ever because I simply get to just be with you.”

Castiel sniffled once again and grabbed a tissue, blowing his nose loudly before he scooted closer to Dean and hugged him.

“I love you, Dean,” he whispered. Dean smiled and wrapped Castiel up in his arms.

“I love you, too,” he said, kissing Castiel’s temple. He began to rock them and not even a minute later, Castiel’s quiet snores met his ears and he smiled fondly.

Dean maneuvered them so that he got Castiel under their covers before he went to turn off the bathtub and let it drain. When he was finished with that, he filled a large glass with water and grabbed some medicine to help Castiel with his cold. He set that on Castiel’s nightstand and then got in bed with his omega, curling up close to him and sighing contentedly.

This was truly the best birthday ever, in his opinion.


End file.
